


everything has a beginning and an end

by toricmassacre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, techno and tommy are sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toricmassacre/pseuds/toricmassacre
Summary: techno and tommy argue after techno&dreamdream blow up L’manburg.this is kind of a different ending to my other fic ‘Everything comes to an end’ so if you want a darker kind of story, go check that one out ^_^includes swearing and inexplicit panic attacks :)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	everything has a beginning and an end

He stared at Tommy. 

“What?” 

Tommy scowled at him. “I can’t believe you seriously thought I would’ve destroyed L’manburg for you. You betrayed me! I told you we were getting my disks back. I told you that this is my home! And you went and destroyed it anyway.” 

The land was silent except for the faint sounds of withers roaming. 

Technoblade laughed. “Tommy, are you stupid?” He asked, an incredulous tone to his usually monotone voice. 

The youngers’ eyes widened. “Huh?! The fuck kinda question is that?” He shouted, anger shining through the smugness he displayed at having fooled THE Technoblade. 

“Tommy. Let me explain,” Techno exhaled, concealed anger tinging his words with venom. “I told you I was going to blow up this cursed place. And that it did not matter if you were going to help me or not, because it is something that is going to happen no matter what. It was inevitable. You could not have avoided this, Tommy. You had the choice of siding with me, and helping me blow up L’manburg, or sitting back and watching the destruction from afar. But you betrayed me.” 

He paused to breathe. Staring Tommy in the eyes, he began again. “You betrayed me. When you got accused of blowing up the community house; who was there? When there was like thirty fucking people ready to kill you at any goddamn second, who was there!? Me! I was. Who else was there for you? NO ONE. 

“You’ve betrayed me like twelve times! I was the only person there for you when everyone else was against you. I would’ve fought everyone for you, Tommy. I would’ve been there.” 

By the end of his speech, his entire body was trembling. His hands reached up slowly to grip the ends of his mask and rip it off. The bloodied plastic was discarded to the rubble beneath him. He heard a gasp. Techno stared at Tommy, tears flowing down his face. 

“I don’t regret spending those weeks with you. But I do regret, not knowing how you would leave me in the end.” His voice cracked as the rasp in his throat slowly died. 

“You broke my trust, Tommy. You ruined me. I thought-- I thought this agreement, this team would work out! I had hope for-- I finally had hope. But you had to just go and fuckin' ruin it, huh?" Techno sneered, despite the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, collecting in his eyelashes. 

Tommy stared in shock. He had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. Sure, he'd seen plenty of crying people before but he didn't know how to deal with a crying Technoblade. He was already emotionally inept, damnit, why was his life so difficult!? 

"Techno-- I'm sorry, but when you make a demand like THAT, trying to get me to blow up my home country.. this is everything I have, man. This is all I know. There's nothing else like this for me." Tommy frowned, looking away guiltily. 

The earth was quiet. 

"Phil misses you; so does Wilbur. The dogs haven't stopped barking since you left.." Techno muttered, eyes averted. 

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably, the ringing in his ears (due to both the explosion and his insane migraine) gradually calming as time passed. 

It was such a hard choice. He could obviously tell what was being asked of him, but which answer would be the best for him- both mentally and physically? He gnawed at his lower lip in stress. 

"Look, Tech, I don't know what to do. L'Manburgs been my home since I can remember; and yes, I know how much you've done for me and good god, am I grateful! But I-- look, I don't fucking know! This is all so hard for me, Tech. What do you expect me to do?!" Tommy groaned, shoving his face into his hands. 

Techno's facade broke, tears cascading down his cheeks as he glared at what used to be somebody's civilisation. Somebody’s home. 

"It never mattered," He breathed heavily, scraping his uncut nails down his sleeves. He couldn't breathe but he could but not enough and it was all too much and he needed to get out of here and he can't, he can't breathe-- 

Big, strong feathery wings wrapped around him suddenly and he jumped, shrieking. "Hey, Tech, It's just me, shh.." Phil pat his head softly before lifting him up and away.


End file.
